Sir Daniel Fortesque
|-|PS4 Remake= |-|PS All-Stars= Summary Sir Daniel Fortesque is the main protagonist of the PlayStation-exclusive video game series MediEvil. He once captured the attention of Gallowmere's king with fabulous stories about slain dragons and vanquished knights. For his excellent storytelling, Dan was knighted and put in charge of the Royal Battalion, a purely honorary position considering the kingdom's centuries of peace. But one day, the evil sorcerer Zarok raised an army of mutant undead and Dan was called upon to lead the King's army into battle. He was slain in the opening seconds of the battle, the very first arrow piercing his left eye, though the King's army went on to triumph. Despondent over Dan's failure and concerned because of Zarok's disappearance, the King proclaimed that Daniel had killed Zarok and lost his own life shortly after to give hope to the people of Gallowmere. A hero's tomb was erected for Daniel, whose soul was the laughing stock of other heroes since he was not admitted into the Hall of Heroes. But now, 100 years later, Zarok has returned to unleash his revenge upon Gallowmere and Dan must rise from the eternal sleep and redeem himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Sir Daniel Fortesque Origin: MediEvil Gender: Male Age: 136 (MediEvil), 636 (MediEvil 2) Classification: Hero of Gallowmere, Captain of the Militia, Minister of Defense, Undead Skeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use various types of weaponry), Regeneration (High-Low to Mid; Can remove his head/left arm and put them back), Immortality (Types 2 and 7; Can still move around and fight without his head in MediEvil 2), Electricity Manipulation (Can fire lightning bolts from his hand), Necromancy (Can raise an undead army via chalices/Anubis Stone), Summoning (Can summon Kul Katura the Serpent Lord), Healing (Can use Good Lightning to heal allies in battle), Fire Manipulation (Via Dragon Potion/Magic Longbow's flaming arrows), Size Manipulation (Can temporarily shrink enemies via Shrink Potion), Shockwave Generation (Can cause shockwaves by smashing the ground with a hammer), Forcefield Creation (Via Power-Up/Shrink Potion), Light Manipulation (Can see in the dark via Firefiles), Resistance to Magma Manipulation (Can walk on lava via Dragon Armor), Soul Manipulation (Via Chalice of Souls), Transmutation (Can turn enemies into a plate of roast chickens via Chicken Drumstick), Transformation (Can turn into Dankenstein as seen in MediEvil 2), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bombs), Resurrection (Via Life Bottles) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Defeated Zarok who turned into a giant monster and Tyrannosaurus Wrecks who broke a wall. Capable of breaking boulders with the Club, one of his weakest weapons) Speed: Subsonic (Can leave behind a blur with the Daring Dash) with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge and react to enemies' firearms in MediEvil 2) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Can lift a giant hammer almost as big as himself and cause shockwaves just by hitting the ground. Moved a giant boulder by himself) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Zarok's monster form and Tyrannosaurus Wrecks) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, higher via bow/daggers/crossbow/pistol/lightning Standard Equipment: Hero Sword, Magic Shield, Hammer, Throwing Daggers, Crossbow, Magic Longbow, Chicken Drumstick, Dragon Potion, Throwing Spear, and Throwing Axe (Pistol and green hands in the second game), can temporarily gain dragon powers with the dragon potion Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled warrior and puzzle solver. Is also shown to be fairly intelligent in MediEvil Resurrection, where he got a seagull to fill in as a parrot by luring it with a fish and when he attempted to replace a piece of the Anubis Stone with a pumpkin. Used Morten the Earthworm to get inside the Asylum) Weaknesses: A bit of a coward, the shield has limited durability, his long-range gear has limited ammo. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Spin:' Dan charges up and spins his upper body in a circle while swinging his sword. *'Daring Dash:' Dan holds up his shield and charges at the enemy. *'Hammer Smash:' Dan holds up his hammer and slams it on the ground, causing a shockwave. *'Magic Longbow:' Dan can fire a flaming arrow from the bow if he wants. He can also fire a magic arrow which explodes upon impact. *'Battle Axe-a-rang:' Dan throws his axe and it comes back to him like a boomerang. *'Chicken Drumstick:' Dan lobs a giant Chicken leg at his opponent and anyone who gets hit by it will turn into a plate of roasted chicken (This doesn't usually work on strong enemies) (though in Playstation All-Stars, they don't turn into chickens). *'Dragon Potion:' After defeating a dragon, the dragon gave him a potion that grants him some of the dragon's power temporarily. Once Dan drinks the potion, his armor becomes a dragon costume and Dan's power not only increases but he can breathe fire. *'Removable Arm and Head:' Dan can remove his left arm and use It like a boomerang or a makeshift Melee weapon. He can also remove his head and place it on some weird green hands to move to areas his body wouldn't normally fit. (Apparently, Dan can use this as a suicide bomb in Playstation All-Stars). *'Lightning Blast:' Dan fires a bolt of electricity that electrocutes his enemies. Can pass through several foes at once. *'Anubis Stone:' By putting the four pieces of the Anubis stone together, Dan can summon an undead army to fight by his side (he can also do this with the Chalice of Souls). Feats: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Medievil Category:Undead Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Bow Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Summoners Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Knights Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size Users Category:Light Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Cane Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Warriors Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Armor Users Category:Captains Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Club Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users